Where Fantasy and Fun come to Life (RE)
by AhappyDog
Summary: A rewritten version of my original 2015 fic. Troy Hunter is forced to go to his cousins birthday at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. However, due to his curiosity, he finds himself kidnapped by an unknown person and trapped in the infamous Pizzeria. Having to adjust to survive against impossible odds, can he survive the horrible, seemingly unending night?
1. Chapter 1: Summer

**Hello once again. Well, here we are. I've been waiting for this for a while. Rewriting this series. Now, there will be some MAJOR changes from the last one (if anyone remembers it.) For example, story details will have changed and the protagonists name has also changed. If you read the old version, these changes would be clear, but more than likely this will be viewed as a whole new fic entirely. Either way, I hope to make it good. Anyway, enjoy!**

Summer. Most would find this season as a happy, exciting and overall enjoyable time. It is a time of vacation and relaxation. I am not most people. I am Troy. Troy Hunter. In my childhood, I lived a normal and happy life. We were an average family. But something, not sure what, changed that forever. Before I knew it, my mom had left and my Dad became angry and depressed. Throughout my teenage years, I was practically neglected by him.

This year, my uncle had come back from Australia for his sons birthday, we had been invited. It was my cousin, Gary. He was only about five years old. They wanted to go to this pizzeria for kids called "Freddy Fazbears Pizza." The name alone was enough to make me cringe. My father reluctantly agreed to go and here we are now.

It looked like nothing special on the outside, but stepping inside revealed the true horror within. Dozens of screaming children, graveyards of insects, questionable stains painting the walls and the most beat-up animatronics the world has ever seen. This was going to be a long day alright. Stuck with my Dad, who doesn't even give me the time of day, and two people I've never spoken to for years. Gary seemed to enjoy the sight, so I guess it's doing something right.

We sat at our table and watched as Gary ran around in awe at his surroundings. I sit at the table for a minute while we just sit in silence, then decided to take a look around. I get up without saying a word and head for the stage. Jesus, these things looked worse up close. They smelled terrible and were covered pizza and... mucus? Do these things even get cleaned? Apparently they have names too. The bear was Freddy, the bunny was Bonnie and the chicken was Chica. Not that it made them any more interesting. Examining their movements, I could see that they twitched and glitched every now and again. These people really just don't give a shit do they? I'd seen enough.

There wasn't much more to see. There was a door labelled 'Backstage', another door that lead to the kitchen and another stage that was out of order. It doesn't surprise me that a place like this lost a whole stage, but I wonder what it was for? I walk closer to try and peer through the purple curtains, only to hear a voice behind me. "Hey, buddy, you can't be here, see the sign? The shows over there." This guy looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, I almost feel sorry for him. "Alright alright , I'm moving. I don't wanna miss this trainwreck." He rolls his eyes and walks down the corridor beside the stage. "Troy, Freddy is gonna sing for me! Come on!" I forgot how ear-piercing Gary's voice was. I nod and walk into the crowd to watch the 'show'.

Surprise surprise, it's the same as every other song. Mind-numbing and annoying as their voices kept glitching out. Screw this, I need to get out of here. I head to the restrooms and soak my face in water. "How did you get yourself into this mess?" Unsurprisingly, my reflection in the mirror doesn't answer. Walking out of the restrooms, I see the corridor past the kitchen. There appears to be another room at the end of it, so both corridors connect to the same room. Why? I decide to do a little snooping to find out. Everyone was distracted by the birthday song, so now was a better time than ever.

I slowly walk down the hallway, looking make to make sure nobody was looking. I step into the mysterious room. It looks like some kind of office. There were a lot of monitors, so maybe it was a security office. Why would a place like this need security cameras and... blast doors? I could tell from the way the doors were raised up that they were the type to resist explosions. Was this place preparing for war? I look at the poster on the wall, even when they're advertised they look depressing.

While staring at the poster, someone suddenly grabs me and I feel something prick my neck. I struggle and try to scream, but they had my mouth covered. Immediately I begin to feel drowsy and tired, must have been a sedative. Before I knew it, I was on the floor, with the figure of a man looming over me. "This is going to be a long night for you, Hunter."

 **And there you have it. I'm cutting it a little shorter than usual, but that's just for first impressions. Future chapters will most likely be longer. What so ya think so far? I'm interested to know if this version is an improvement to far, but as long as it's good then I'm happy. If you have any questions regarding... well anything really, feel free to ask. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? A very long while indeed. I'd explain it, but there's no point. You didn't come here to listen to me, your here for a story. Well, it continues. Also, the criticism is appreciated and appropriate changes will be made. Thank you for your feedback.**

I awaken to find myself in a completely dark room. My head is pounding and my body feels like jelly. I find my strength and pick myself off the ground. While getting up, I accidentally hit something. I hear it rolling for a second then hitting the wall. Carefully, I make my way through the darkness to try and find the mysterious object. I feel around for a minute, find it then pick it up. It felt like a flashlight, so I feel around for a button. I was right, it clicked on and illuminated the entire room. Apparently I wasn't alone. There was some sort of empty costume slumped over and three machines that looked similar to old arcade machines.

I didn't have time to figure out what these were here for, I need to figure out where I am. Someone deliberately did this to me, they even knew my surname. I scan the area for an exit, only to find that there were no doors. How in the hell did I even get in here? There was a wall that looked crudely built and possibly weak. It was mostly wood and was barley held together. It looked like a desperate attempt to keep something in and/or out. Either way, it wasn't gonna stay up much longer. I take a few steps back and charge straight at the wall.

It didn't take muck for it to give way, I wished I'd known that as I slammed onto the floor. I quickly rise to my feet and scan my surroundings. I was... still in the pizzeria? It was pitch black also, so I assume it was late at night. Shining the light in the dining area, I realise just how dim the flashlight really was. It looked as if the batteries would die in a few minutes. Better make the most of it I guess.

Examining the area, I see there are two other crudely boarded walls. Judging by the signs on the walls, these were the restrooms. Why would they need to be boarded up? I ignore it and cautiously walk into the dining area. Somethings not right, the windows were completely boarded up and the door was replaced by a wall of wood. I don't know much about owning a business, but I'm pretty sure that isn't how you 'lock up for the night'. The tables and chairs were also left in their usual places rather than stacked and cleaned. It's like they stopped caring completely... or even just straight up abandoned the place.

My mini sight-seeing tour is abruptly interrupted by a sudden loud noise. It was just static, but I could hear something trying to get through it. I follow the sound to one of the tables, there's a two-way radio sitting on one of them. I pick it up while slowly looking around the room once again. After fiddling with it for a few seconds, the static clears.

Me: Uh... hello?

?: Oh thank go- Hello! Holy crap you're actually alive!

Me: Wow, alive. What... who is this? Are you here with m-

?: Yesyesyes I'm here I'm... I'm the night guard of this place. I'm sorry but we gotta keep chatter low, come down one of those two long hallways. I can give you a little info from here. We still have a little time, HURRY!

Me: Wait what? Hey, hello?!

No response. I really don't like this. Night guard for a place like this? I knew this place was shady but...

I look at the corridors that lead to the office. I decide to go down the one to my left since it was closest to the kitchen. Just in case an escape to a room with knives is needed. I shine my ridiculously dim flashlight down the hallway and press on. The offices' light was the only thing I could really see down the hallway, so I give up on the flashlight and begin to walk at a faster pace.

I reach the office doorway, only for it to suddenly close right in front of me. I don't like this guy already.

Guard: NO! I-I'm sorry but you can't actually come in. I gotta stay in my safe space and YOU need to find a way out of here.

Me: Right, cut the bullshit. What the hell is going on here? Why am I here?

Guard: Slow down, buddy. I need you to be calm right now, because the situation isn't gonna get any better. Basically, there's a killer that's been going to these establishments frequently. They're basically his hunting grounds. We've been trying to catch him for a very long time now, but he's good at covering his tracks.

Me: Heard something about that. Sure it's real awful, but how does this affect me?

Guard: Well... that's just the thing. You're sorta... his next victim I guess.

Me: Oh my god you've gotta be kidding me... But how did he know my nam-

Guard: Look! His motive doesn't matter right now because we are out of time and you need to hide RIGHT NOW.

Me: Hide?! Hide from what? Plus, that's gonna be difficult with a dead flashlight.

Guard: I'll roll out some batteries for you under the door, but listen carefully. There is a shelf behind you, move it out of the way and you'll see a small vent shaft. Crawl in there and don't move until the... thing is gone. No questions, do it now.

He opens the door and tosses the batteries out. I barely get a look at him, only making out the guard uniform he's wearing. The door closes and I pick up the batteries immediately. I turn around to see the shelf, I sigh loudly and move it without questioning anything. I see the vent and crawl inside. Even the vents are as filthy as the rest of this place. I position myself so that I can see outside, I want to see what exactly it is I'm hiding from.

I hear no commotion, so I decide to change the batteries in the flashlight for now. I begin to screw the top of the flashlight off with my hand in order to replace the batteries. Once I feel it about to come loose, I hear loud thuds approach from down the hallway. I cease all movements and listen. The thuds get louder and louder as they near, I can feel my heart beating out of my chest. I cannot see through the darkness, but judged by where the sounds stopped, it was right in front of the vent.

Suddenly, a light turns on and shines from the office door. I can see the creature now. It was the god damn duck. It was staring through the window at the guard. A million questions were going through my head, but everything stopped. All thoughts, all sounds, everything stopped as the head of the flashlight fell and hit the face of the vent with a thud.

I freeze completely and just hope that it somehow didn't hear anything. Unfortunately for me, it did.

 **Well that was fun. Lets hope I actually bother to finish this one, eh?**


	3. Chapter 3: Struggle

**It continues.**

It swung its body around violently then turned to face my direction completely. I just sit still and hold my breath, hoping that it somehow doesn't find me. It creeps around the area searching for the source of the sound, but it seems that it cannot locate it. I hear as it moves its head slowly, scanning the area carefully. It then proceeds to walk down the hallway. Maybe that's the end of it.

I lay and listen in the vent to try and determine where that yellow freak went, but it's been silent for a while now. I take the opportunity to replace the batteries in my flashlight. Slowly and carefully, I set each of the dead batteries on the ground and insert the new ones. After doing so, I put the dead ones in my pocket and begin to slowly screw the top of the flashlight back on. Once it had fully screwed on, it suddenly lit up much brighter than before. I must've left the damn thing on.

I quickly turn it off so as to not alert anything 'undesirable' and try to peek out of the vent slightly. I raise my arm to pull myself forward until suddenly, a large yellow hand grabs mine. Oh no.

I am violently pulled out of the vent and thrown against the opposite wall. Before I even think to move, the hand grabs my throat and holds me high, still against the wall. I am now face-to-face with the duck from hell. All I could do was struggle as it stared and choked me. I could faintly hear the guard shout something, I believe he was saying "flashlight!" Out of panic and desperation, I turn on the flashlight and shine it directly in its face. It drops me, recoils and covers its face for a few seconds. Without thinking, I take a deep breathe and bolt down the hallway.

I run into the dining area and stop. What the hell do I do? The radio pipes up again.

Guard: You gotta hide! I don- I don't know where but... hurry!

Thanks for the top notch info, buddy. I see the 'out of order' stage and figure it would be a decent spot. Those curtains would make for good cover. I run over to the stage and jump through the curtains. Immediately I turn around and shut them again, peeking for a few seconds before I close them fully. Seeing nothing had followed, I close them over and sit down. That was VERY close.

I try to catch my breath until I hear what sounds like movement behind me. Please no. I remain still, listening for more while hoping I was imagining it. There can't be other one, there were only three in the posters. The booming voice behind me proved otherwise.

?: A-ahoy me ma-ma-ma-ma- *Voice fizzles out*

I turn around to see two large yellow eyes staring down at me. I freeze completely, the fear was overwhelming. The eyes continued to stare until they looked at the curtains and... growled? I swear the thing just let out a robotic growl. To my surprise, it walks right by my and sprints down the hallway towards the office. I think it's safe to say that this was an even closer call.

I slowly step out of the stage and glance down the hallway to see what I just encountered. I could see this badass looking fox in what appeared to be pirate attire. It was hammering down on the office door. Judging by how beat up it looked, it's been out of order for a very long time now. I hear a noise coming from the stage and immediately slide under a table, using their covers as my cover.

I watched as a purple foot came down from the stage, must be the rabbit. It thankfully walks around the tables and stops at one of the hallways.

?: Oh no... this can't be g-good.

Did it just speak or have I accidentally fell on top of a needle with possibly illegal substances inside. Those things can actually communicate like people? I don't like any of this at all.

I grow tired of sitting in one place and decide to check up on my ol' guard friend.

Me (whispering): Hey, I'm under a table in the dining area. You mind filling me in on what in fresh hell is wrong with these things?

Guard: I wish I could buddy, but my hands are currently full and I also don't even fully understand it myself.

Me: Dude, these things can talk, make animalistic noises and walk around like it's nobody's business. Why are you not phased at all by this?

Guard: Now is not the time alright?! Look, there's a hatch in backstage. I believe it's underneath the table. It leads to a small tunnel that can get you out of here. Try and make it there and get out as fast as you can, don't worry about me.

Me: Wait, hang on a second. Why would there be-

Guard: JUST GO DAMMIT, I GOTTA DEAL WITH THESE ASSHOLES AS WELL AS YOU! GO! NOW!

I give up arguing with him. I might as well just go with it, beats dying by the hand of a creepy anthropomorphic animatronic. I sneak out of the table and over to the backstage room. I notice the main bear Freddy hasn't moved at all. Maybe he's not affected? Doesn't matter, just gotta get out.

I enter the room and turn my flashlight back on. I am greeted by a large amount of heads staring blankly on shelves. God that's creepy. I shake myself out of it and notice the table with more heads and a very unsettling metal skeleton sitting on it. I clear the table and begin to move it. I see the hatch the guard mentioned and open it.

Before I could react, Freddy burst through the door and looked right at. Without thinking, I throw myself down the hatch while flipping him off. I could hear him shout 'no' faintly as I fell.

The drop was longer than expected... Too long. Before I knew it, I'd landed onto a very hard object and broke something. It hurt immensely, but didn't compare to what followed. I tried to lift myself off the ground, only to feel a sudden, sharp and agonising pain in my side. There was a god damn kitchen knife in my side, must've landed on it. Failing to lift myself off the ground while groaning loudly due to the wound, I take in my surroundings as it sure as shit didn't feel like a tunnel. It was... other restaurant?

This can't be right... I take out the two-way radio to talk to the guard again.

Me: H-hey... Guard?

Guard: Yea? What happened? Did you make it?

Me: Sure... barely. Except I'm not in a tunnel, I'm in another pizzeria. Mind telling me what the FUCK is going on here?!

He stays silent for a few seconds and lets out a loud sigh.

Guard: Wow... heheh... As gullible as the rest and as just as snappy as him.

He sounded different now, almost familiar.

Me: Uh... what are talking about?

Guard: You, Hunter. I'm talking about you.

The way he said my name just now... It sounded just like... No...

It's him.

 **See? I did say it continued.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fun & Games

**I wanna finish this...**

I didn't know what to think or what to feel. I couldn't feel anger, I didn't feel saddened, hell even the pain stopped for a brief moment. I had been betrayed... or rather played for a fool.

Me: It... It is you, isn't it? You're the person that... attacked me. You're the killer.

Him: Heh, guilty but yet to be charged. I'm surprised he never mentioned me.

Me: Who is "he?"

Him: That's not what's important. What's important is that you understand what goes down next. You see that area you've just dropped into? That's the previous location. Closed down shortly after that little "incident" in '87. That restaurant will now be your tomb. You see, I AM quite important to the Fazbear franchise so I do make a lot of decisions. Building this pizzeria right on top of that one was one of them. There is no physical way to escape from that area, so you're completely trapped. I have rigged the cameras to connect to the monitor up here so I can watch your death live.

Me: So what? You just gonna watch me starve to death? Pretty anticlimactic plan if you ask me.

Him: Oh it would be... that is, if that's all it was. You see you aren't alone in there. Scattered around the building are the old 'toy' animatronics. In about 15 minutes, they will activate. They function very differently to the others as they aren't fuelled by... well lets call them 'hosts'. These have been modified to have one single job. Kill. And oh boy, are they good at that. You can try you're damned hardest to run and hide, but eventually you will get caught. All you can accomplish is prolonging the inevitable. Personally, I'd try to end myself before they get the chance to. But that's only because I know how much you'll suffer. After all, that was my design choice.

Me: Jesus Christ... This is just one big game to you, isn't it? I don't understand though, why me? You know my name so this seems pretty damn personal.

Him: Oh, it's not that I have something against you. It's just to show someone... to show someone that a deal is a deal. Well, best not waste time with mindless chit-chat. The show begins soon. Judging by what I know about you, I already know that I will enjoy it. Goodnight, Hunter.

Me: Show someone... hey! Hey wait! You can't do this! What the fuck is wrong with you? HEY!

No response. I can't believe this, I may actually die tonight. Should I really just end it now? It'll be quick and most likely less fun for that asshole... No... What am I saying. If this is my final moments on this shithole of a planet, then I'm going out fighting dammit. Just as soon as I get this god forsaken knife outta my side.

I hold on to the hilt of the knife and try to inch it out a little. The pain is too much, going slow just makes it worse. This might do more damage, but I don't want this thing in me any longer than it has to be. I pull as hard as I can and, after a few attempts, the knife comes out. I try not to scream in pain so as not to alert anything nearby. The wound is now bleeding and I have nothing to stop it other than my hand. Well done me.

I get up to my feet and decide to search for something to aid me to survival. Or first aid. Right now, I'd prefer the latter. The area I am in right now appears to be some sort of dining area. There are a few arcade cabinets in one corner of the area while the other looks like some sort of prize corner. There are a few plushies and a large gift box so I don't know what else it could be. The stage is also in sight, but it looks as if nobody is here. I continue down a hallway, walking past the restrooms. There is a door labelled "Parts & Service" at the end of the hallway, but I don't really want to know what's in there.

Taking a left, I can see the hallway continues and ends with another office. Guess this place had the same 'pest issue'. Walking down the hallway, I can see that there are two rooms at either side. They're pretty empty and only contain tables, chairs and balloons.

I stop at the entrance of the office. From what I can see, it is similar to the other one. It's small, compact and appears to be the only well lit room. I take a step closer when something catches my eye. There is a light turned on to my left in the room. It remain still while watching it. After a few seconds it begins to blink rapidly and shut off. I don't know what to make of it, but it has made me curious. I begin to walk into the office.

Once I set a single foot inside the office, a large blue bunny steps in front of me. It screeches loudly and shoves me to the ground. I, scared to death and still suffering from my injury, make haste in turning around, getting up and limping away as fast as I can. Looking back, I can see that it's just staring from the office. I make it to the end of the hallway only for the Parts & Service door to fly open. A yellow figure, noticeably missing a mouth and eyes, walks out. I guess the whole family is awake now. I continue to make my way back into the dining room with no real plan of what to do. There's no possible way I can hide from them in there and, as far as I know, there's nowhere else to go. Guess I won't last as long as I originally thought I would.

I make it to the centre of the dining area, the Bonnie and Chica variants are making their way over to me at a menacingly slow pace. Just as I thought it couldn't get worse, I could see what I assume to be Freddy approaching from the prize corner. I frantically spin around trying to find somewhere to escape to when something catches my eye. Opposite the stage is a lone door not lit up and closed over, I must've missed it. Without thinking, I make my way over to it trying my hardest to fight the pain. I burst through the door and slam it shut. I begin piling random objects like chairs and tables in from of it to try and keep them out.

All I can do is stand there while trying to catch my breath and figure out what the hell I can do now. Haven't been in this room yet so I guess I might as well look around for something useful. I try to turn around and examine the rest of the room, only to begin to feel... wrong. My vision was fading, my limbs were week, before I knew it I was on the floor. The combination exhaustion and blood loss was too much for my body to handle, I had blacked out.

 **Wow... I feel different. Where am I? Wait, I'm in a pizzeria. It looks like a different one. There are people around, it looks like it's in business. The animatronics are doing their thing on stage, children are playing around, what is this? I can't make out any features of anyone around me, but one thing stands out. There is one animatronic that appears to be highlighted by a strange gold glow. It is moving around like a human, like there is someone inside it. It appears to be talking to a group of children. I don't like this at all. I can't hear the conversation, until they begin walking away. As they walk out of my line of sight, I hear the words "Follow me" as clear as day. It was him. Everything is starting to go white.**

I can feel myself coming to again. My vision is still blurred, but I can see that I am on the floor. I don't have the strength to get up yet, but something isn't right. Is there... is there something over me? I could feel something over me as if it where a blanket. I defiantly didn't have time to make myself comfortable as I was blacking out, what's going on here? Well, I wouldn't have to wait long to find out. Somewhere in the room, a robotic voice spoke.

?: Are we finally awake?

 **Fin. But as I was saying before... is this even worth finishing at this point? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know yet.**


	5. Chapter 5: Allies

**I can continue to write this with a smile on my face.**

I try to get up to find the origin of the voice but have yet to gain the strength.

Me: Who... who's there?

I hear what I assume to be a light chuckle followed up by metal clanging. It sounds like it's... above me?

?: Slow down, let yourself (static) w-wake up first.

I have absolutely no idea what to think. Ignoring the strangers advice, I force my weak body to get up. I nearly manage to stand, but I fall right on to my ass anyway.

Me: Answer me! What... what the hell is going on?!

?: Keep your voice down, they'll h-h-hear you. There's a small plastic cup of water to your left. Take a drink, I know you've been here for a while.

Looking to my left, I can see that there is in fact a plastic cup. Although I wasn't about to take a drink from a mysterious voice.

Me: You expect me to trust you? Where even ARE you?

?: Look, you don't have to drink it but we both know you're close t-to dehydration. I trust you (static) also know that being h-h-hydrated is important for sur-r-vival. So please, take a drink. I'll r-r-reveal myself shortly.

Well, they are right about something. I am pretty damn thirsty. And I suppose if they wanted to kill me, they would have done it whilst I was pass out on the floor. Screw it, what have I got to lose? Hesitantly, I pick up the cup and drink from it. Unsurprisingly, it just tasted like basic water.

Me: Alright, there. Now can I have my god damn answers?

?: Alright, but I must w-w-warn you. My appearance is rather... unsightly. Please try to remain as calm a-a-a-as possible (static).

Me: Sure, I'm sure it's not THAT bad.

I hear the metal clanging again. It sounds as if something is moving around the ceiling, but it's too dark to look and I had left my damn flashlight in the dining area from the fall. What am I about to see right now?

?: Are you r-ready?

Me: As ready as I can be.

The noises begin to descend, they seem to be emitting from the wall opposite me. I can see a white hand reach out from the dark ceiling and grab the wall. Then a foot, another hand and then a clutter of parts finally followed by a head... make that two. Holy shit, I could barely comprehend what I was looking at. The head looked similar to the fox pirate from before, but white and more feminine. Its body was nothing but a mess of limbs and random parts, it's a miracle it can even move never mind climb walls.

?: T-t-t-tadaa. Not what (static) you expected, huh?

I didn't know what to say. There were so many questions going through my head but I couldn't even ask one. I just stare like an idiot.

?: Well, I-I am the remains of what t-they used to called "toy foxy." Now, after c-c-children tore me apart, I am r-r-referred to as "The Mangle." And just so you know, I a-a-am not out to kill you. In fact, I (static) went ahead and bandaged that w-w-w-wound up for you.

Really? Checking my side, I can see that she wasn't lying. At least I think it's a she. Well, looks feminine and sorta sounds it too but... Oh what does it matter.

Me: Well... Thanks and all, but what exactly do you want from me? And why aren't you like the other?

Mangle: Ok, b-b-before I say anymore, can I p-p-please have that two-way you have?

Me: Uh, sure why not.

I take out the radio and pass it over too her, not exactly sure why it's necessary. She climbs back up to the ceiling with it in hand. I can hear some fumbling followed up by a loud click.

Mangle: Oh, and before I forget. Move to the left a little.

I do so without questioning it. Voice sounds a little clearer now for some reason. Without warning, a crowbar fall from the ceiling and lands right where I was originally standing. Mangle climbs down to her original position straight after.

Me: Alright, several questions. One, what did you do to my radio? Two, what's with the crowbar? Three, why do you even have a crowbar? Four, why exactly are you not trying to kill me?

Mangle: One, used it to fix my voicebox. Two, you're going to use it to disable the others. Three, some poor soul tried to break in many years ago, decided to keep it for no particular reason. Four, look at me. Do you really think 'he' would have even cared to see if I worked or not?

Ok, now I just have more questions.

Mangle: Look, I know that 'he' is behind this and I've had enough of him. We all have. I want to help you, but we can't do anything as long as they are roaming the halls. So you are going to take them out, one by one. I'll distract one, you pry off their back panels and destroy the wiring. It'll disable them for good. Once we're done that, we'll figure a way to get back up there.

Me: Wow... I wasn't prepared to get personal. I suppose I don't really have a choice though. Alright, I'll do my best.

Mangle: Ok, good. Let's get to it then, Bonnie is in the prize corner. Just follow my lead.

Me: Wait, I have to know. How... how are you even a conscious creature? How can you talk and think like this, it's unnatural.

I think I shouldn't have said that, she stops and stares right through me.

Mangle: Don't ask that ever again, I'd like us to remain as allies.

She exits the room and crawls back up the walls. I sure as hell don't want that... thing to attack me in any way. I pick up the crowbar and slowly walk into the dining area once more. I'll give 'him' one thing, he was 100% right.

This is possibly the longest night of my life, and it's only getting started.

 **The feedback is greatly appreciated. It's good to know that this is actually entertaining for people. But there's so much more to go, and I hope to get through it ALL.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hunted

**Last chapter was pretty slow, wasn't it?**

I can't believe I have to do this. I'm almost 100% certain that no other human being has done what I am about to attempt to do. If these things are as strong as they appear to be, then I'm pretty sure I only have one shot at this. Alright... I can do this.

Mangle makes her way over to the prize corner from the ceiling and waits for me to follow. I sneak over as quietly as I can, seeing Bonnie facing the desk of the corner while looking up at Mangle. I get as close as I can be comfortable with signal to Mangle with a thumbs up. She wastes no time in dropping from the ceiling and forcing his head onto the desk.

Me: Jesus Christ, that's a little more than a fucking distraction.

Mangle: Just do it!

He begins to flip out, trying to grab Mangle while she holds him down. Time to shine I guess. I jam the end of the crowbar in what I hope to be the correct panel and begin to try and pry it off. After a few seconds of struggle, it pops off and reveals a hunk of wiring.

Me: Is uh... is this the ri-

Mangle: Yes! Just rip them out already!

Doesn't sound too safe but hey, we're currently fighting a super pissed, man sized anthropomorphic rabbit. Letting him free probably hurts more than a quick shock. I hook the crowbar onto the wires and pull as hard as I can. They tear off, a little easier than I expected, the Bonnie's struggling begins to stutter and slow. He stops completely and his arms fall limp.

Mangle: Sorry B... You're free now.

Mangle lets go of his head, causing his lifeless body to slump down on the floor. It'd probably be a little sad if this entire scenario didn't feel like a bad drug trip.

Mangle: Ok, Chica next. She'll walk right in here any minute.

I just nod to Mangle and she makes her way to the ceiling again. She seems to know their exact movements... how long has this been going on for?

Mangle: What are you doing? Hide!

Oh yea, I forgot I'm just standing beside the body of Bonnie... in the open. I climb over the desk and hide behind it. After waiting a few seconds, I can hear footsteps enter the dining area. Guess I'll make my way over when she's not looking.

Mangle makes some noise above her, but she doesn't seem to care. She begins to slowly pace around the room, most likely looking for me. Guess a distraction won't work, just gotta get close. I peek around the corner of the desk, waiting for my golden opportunity. Eventually, she turns to face the stage and I make my move. I take cover behind some arcade machines and wait patiently. Mangle had moved herself next to some kid statue, so I guess that's where we'll strike. After a few minutes of her wandering around while I strategically move myself around the machines so as not to be spotted, she makes her way to the statue. I sneak up behind her and nod at Mangle.

She grabs her from the ceiling and I make my move. Repeating from before, I pry off the back panel in order to rip out the wiring. Before I get the opportunity to, she breaks free and throws Mangle towards the stage. She turns to me and begins to approach.

Me: Oh shit! Uh... don't suppose you're up for a little reformation?

She screeches and charges towards me. I step quickly out of the way and plunge the crowbar into the wiring, using it to tear out the wires once again. She freezes and falls to the ground.

Me: And THAT is why you never telegraph your attacks!

Taking a moment to feel proud of myself, I rush over to the stage to check on Mangle. She was surprisingly propped up as if nothing was wrong.

Me: Are you... are you alright?

Mangle: Of course, look at me. I've been through far worse.

Me: Oh yea, good point.

Mangle: Now... for Freddy. He's a little more unpredictable, but I know that he generally wanders the office hallway.

She makes her way down the hallway while I follow cautiously. How can such a large brown bear be unpredictable? I take the left down to the office hallway and notice Mangle stopped in the middle of it... still on the ceiling. I approach her, feeling a little uneasy.

Me: Hey, why the stop? Where's Freddy?

Mangle: I... I'm not sure.

Me: Are you alright?

Mangle: It's just... something about the office...

We both look at the entrance to the office, though I'm not really sure what we're looking for. Giving a small shrug, I turn around only to see the bear himself standing at the other end of the hallway.

Me: Mangle, behind!

She whips around just as he begins to quickly approach. Most likely in a panic, she throws herself at him and wraps around him. During his struggle, he turns around with his back facing me. I take the chance and jam the crowbar into his back. I pry the back off just as he tears Mangle off of his face. I try to tear the wires out, only for him to turn around and punch me in the face. This causes me to fall and the crowbar flies out of my hand. I quickly get up on my feet, glance at the brown tower of anger and dash into the office.

I run to the other side of the desk in the office. The only exits appear to be two vents on either side of the office. Freddy stomps his way in, covering up the entrance of the office.

Me: Oh I'm getting tired of this. PISS OFF!

I violently flip the table towards him, stunning him for a few seconds. I take this time to quickly crawl into the right vent and make my way through it as fast as I can. I make it through to the other side and run out into the hallway again. Looking into the office, I can see Freddy begin to make his way towards me. I sprint down the hallway to get to the dining area once again. Freddy's footsteps quicken as he too begins to sprint.

Once I entered the dining area, I immediately jump onto the stage. I park myself at the back and await his appearance. He rushes in and stops in front of the stage. As soon as he is in view, I charge at him. Once close to the edge of the stage, I jump off and dropkick him right in the face. This send him flying into the arcade machines. It hurt like hell but holy shit that was awesome. I run over to him and roll him over since he was dazed. Don't have a crowbar to do it, so I guess my hands will do. I grab the wires and pull as hard as I humanly could. Eventually, they tore off, causing me to launch myself backwards.

I remain on the ground for a few minutes, taking the time to rest. I've gotten into a few fights in my life, but holy hell that was intense. Pretty sure I'll never be able to do anything like that again.

Me: Mangle?! We... we did it. HahaHAHAA WE ACTUALLY DID IT! Holy shit, I'm not gonna lie, that was a little fun. That's all of em, right?

Still laying on the ground, I await a response. But nothing happens.

Me: Mangle? You there? You better not be trying to scare me... Or dead... Please don't be dead...

I wait for a minute... still nothing. I don't like this. I rise up to my feet and walk back down to the office. Before I even make it to the hallway, I feel a sudden dizziness. My head begins to hurt. My vision is disappearing. What the hell now? Suddenly, I hear something from... everywhere?

 **?:** _ **GO. OFFICE. NOW.**_

 **There, hopefully that one was a little faster. Or maybe it was even slower? Who knows.**


	7. Chapter 7: For Them

**Hello there. Welcome to chapter 7.**

As the voice trails off, the sudden symptoms fade with. That felt like nothing I've ever felt before. Almost... unnatural. It doesn't matter, I need to find Mangle. If she's gone, I'm pretty sure any hope of me escaping is gone too. I continue my journey and walk down the office hallway. She wasn't in the hallway or any of the party rooms, where else could she be? I begin to backtrack when another thought occurs to me. What happened to the animatronics? I can't see them laying anywhere, it's like they were never there.

I reach the end of the hallway and stop. Slowly, I turn back to face the office. Something about it felt... different. I feel as if there is something there... but I am unsure what. The more I look at it, the weirder I feel. All my senses seem concentrated on the one room. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a look.

I walk towards the office. Everything feels... fake. I don't know how else to explain it. I feel as if I am in a dream of some sort, the feeling only increases as I get closer to it. Voices begin to echo the halls but I pay no attention to them, I need to get into the office. Maybe these feelings will end once I do.

Once I step inside, everything stops. I feel like I've entered reality again. The voices, the feelings, it all just stopped. Quickly scanning around the office, I can see that nothing has changed. Was this all completely pointless? No, better question... What was 'this'? I've had enough of this, I need to find Mangle. This place is screwing with my head. I turn around to leave, but I can see that there is something in the hallway.

I can make out some sort of yellow shadow engulfing the end of the hallway. It almost looks like a face and it's creeping the hell outta me. But with one blink, it was noticeably gone. I back up slightly, I can hear the shakiness of my breath intensify although I don't even know why. I dart my head around the office again in order to ensure there was nothing there. Looking back at the hallway, I can clearly see a yellow object approaching... in mid air? It's flying at me incredibly fast, I can see that it is some sort of alternate Freddy head. Before I can react, it is a few inches away from my face and... everything is white.

 **?:** _ **LEARN.**_

 **The white clears and I find myself on the floor. I immediately shoot upwards, getting on my feet as fast as I could. I'm in that pizzeria, the one from the previous dream. It's completely empty and dark, must be closed for the night. I can hear something movement and muffled chatter from somewhere. It sounded as if there were kids here. There is a stage behind me and the rest of the area is a straight hallway. There are tables and chairs accompanied by a few balloons and what looked like a door at the end. With nowhere else to go I walk forward, the source of the voices seem to be at the end of the area anyway. The layout of this place was completely unrealistic. This one building was a single hallway with a stage. It's like it was... dreamed up?**

 **As I continue, the voices become clearer. I can hear that there are children, but they sound like they're in fear. I can't make out any words, but I can hear what sounds like begging and crying. I quicken my movements to find the source faster. I can see that there are brown double doors at the left, just a few metres away from the door at the end. Maybe it's coming from there?**

 **I am almost close to the double doors, but something is off. The voices... it sounds like some have stopped. I can make out only two different voices now, when before there must have been about four. I hear a loud clamping sound and... liquid running. I am just beside the doors now, I'm listening to try and figure out what's going on. There's crying, sounds like only one child. I can hear movement, maybe someone else is in there. There's silence for a few seconds, then a loud shriek. It's so loud it causes me to recoil. The shriek was cut out by the same loud clamp sound, then I was left in silence again. The silence was interrupted the sound of something dripping, followed by a deep chuckle.**

 **Him: Sweet dreams.**

 **His voice was clearer than my own thoughts. I could tell it was 'him' and was immediately full of anger. I try and open the door, but it won't budge. I try to shout, but for some reason I physically cannot speak. Frustrated, I kick the doors. Surprisingly, they actually fly open. The room is pitch black, but sudden surge of lightening reveals four bodies laying at each corner. They were the four mascots, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and I assume Foxy. The floor was drenched in a pool of blood. I could only see it for a second, but I saw every detail in that room. There was nobody else there.**

 **Freaked out, I decide to rush for the door at the end. There was a window to the right of it, but I paid now attention to it. I slam my whole body against the door in a desperate attempt to open it, but it doesn't move. I try everything to get it open, but it doesn't move. I back away from the door, now completely clueless of what to do. A face emerges from the darkness outside the window, it looked like some sort of puppet mask. It was terrifying, completely white face, a large black smile, rosy cheeks, purple tear trails and two small white dots for eyes. I try to turn and run, but a large yellow creature shoves me to the ground. It looked exactly like the one from my previous dream. It looked like a yellow version of Bonnie... except someone was inside it.**

 **I lost all movement in my body. All could do was look as I lay limp on the ground, the man still staring down at me. He laughs, it's 'him' again. Everything goes white once more.**

 **?:** _ **HE DID THIS. HE LOVES TO HURT. THIS WILL END.**_

 **The voice disappears, but everything is still white. Suddenly, a more familiar voice speaks up.**

 **Mangle: And you're the beginning of the end. The one who got away. He will be stopped.**

 **There was a sudden change in her voice. The robotic feel of it had vanished, it was completely human.**

 **Mangle:... No matter the cost.**

I wake up in the office, I'm slumped over at the wall. I slowly get to my feet, feeling slightly nauseous after everything I just experienced. That was like nightmare, but it felt so real. That was more than this place just "messing with my head."

There is a note next to me with a message written on it. I pick it up and read it. The handwriting is a little messy, but I've read worse. It reads:

"You met them, right? Good. They had to keep you busy while I prepared for a little secret plan. I have gather the others into the Parts & Service room. There is a arcade cabinet in here that's been rigged to create a controlled explosion. It will destroy us, but it will also reveal a small elevator. 'He' used to use it to keep check on here, buy sealed it off completely after I while. Use it to escape. Our suffering will end at last, and I hope that maybe yours will too. Good luck. -M"

You've got to be fucking kidding me. That can't be. I drop the note and attempt to run the parts & service room. Due to still being nauseous, I could barely run and fall against a wall. Then I hear it. An explosion echoes through the halls and the door flies open. My one ally... is dead. I suppose it was for the best but... dammit.

I rest against the wall for a minute then progress toward the room. Looking in, I see animatronic parts scattered everywhere. All completely destroyed. Surprisingly, there was no fire. She must have been planning this for years... On the right of the room, I see an opening. As promised, there was a elevator waiting there. I take I deep breath, look at my surroundings one more time and walk in. I hope it works.

There was a lever pointing down, I assume that's the controls. I flip it up and it begins to shakily move. This is it. I either get out or get killed. I don't know if he's expecting me, but it doesn't matter. I will make sure I don't go down easily.

If he's really done those horrible things, then I'll have to make sure he gets what he deserves.

For them.

 **Goodbye! I hope you enjoyed chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8: Him

**Never thought I'd be here again. I hope it was worth it.**

The elevator feels very unsafe as it ascends shakily, like it's hanging on by a thread. The fact that there is also no light at all makes the ascension even more unnerving. The elevator suddenly stops, causing me to almost lose balance. There is no obvious exit, so I push into the darkness blindly. I feel something wooden that feels almost fragile. With a strong enough push, it falls over.

Cautiously, I walk out of the elevator. Really wish I had a god damn flashlight right about now. As I walk forward, I slowly recognise my surroundings. The floor was wooden and there were purple curtains with a small amount of light shining through. There was no doubt about it, this was the out of order stage. But where's the occupant? Well, I guess I know why it was out of order anyway.

Him: So... you actually made it out? I won't lie, I'm impressed.

I could hear his voice echoing in the halls outside. I walk out of the stage and into the dining room, but it looked different. The tables were arranged in a weird way and there were animatronic parts scattered in random locations of the entire room.

Him: Sorry for the mess, I had to make sure that we were alone. Interruptions would have just spoiled the fun.

I couldn't tell where his voice was coming from as it echoed throughout the whole building.

Me: So what now? You gonna shove me in a suit? Don't you think you've overdone that method at this point?

Him: Heh, you know so much yet you know so little. Besides, I'd like that to be a surprise.

Me: Let me ask you this... Why specifically me? I wasn't picked by chance, you knew me. Why?

Him: Oh it's nothing personal towards you, but your death will cause a chain of events. You see, someone has lied to you. Someone you know, in your bloodline. What happened at the party was no mistake... why do you think I was so prepared?

Me: What? Who? What the hell are you talking about?

Him: Yes! Feel that? That burning desire to have those questions answered... The confusion of someone close to you being someone you never actually knew... Hold on to that. I want you to suffer mentally and emotionally, as well as physically.

Whilst absentmindedly walking, I find myself in the middle of the dining room. Still, there is no sign of him.

Me: I've done so much to get up to this point. I've endured pain and fear, I've fought off things I'd never think I would and I've ran enough to get into the fucking Olympics. I have not done any of that just to die by your hand. I will get through this, even if I have to get through you.

Him: I must admit, watching you going up against those things was very entertaining. Watching you run in fear from what you do not understand is amusing enough as it us, but experiencing it... That's a different story.

I hear footsteps, followed by the cock of a gun. He walks from the hallway closest to the stage, finally revealing himself.

Him: Only difference is, I'm pretty sure you understand what's about to happen next.

He smiles and fires the gun in my general direction. I take immediate actions and sprint down the right hallway, slightly ducking so as not to be a big target. The son of a bitch has a gun, how the hell am I supposed to deal with that? I take refuge in the office, I hear footsteps begin to make their way down the hallway. There's almost nowhere I can go to for safety. I peek around the doorframe to see how close he is. Before I can even take in the sight, he fires right at the doorframe and inches from my face. I try to press the door buttons, but all they do is emit an error sound. All I can do is run.

And run I did, I sprinted down the other hallway and made my way back to the dining room. I had no plan, I just needed to keep moving. I make it to the dining room, only to see him waiting by the other hallway. He laughs and fires a few shots at me, luckily missing. I'm essentially panicking now, running back down the hallway I just came from. He gives chase, faster than before, and stops at the entrance of the hallway. As I am running, I hear another gunshot. This one hits me, right in my left leg. I come crashing down to the ground just outside the office.

Him: There, that was easier than I thought it would be.

I crawl to the wall at the end of the hallway, the pain was too much to even try and get up. This is it then.

He walks over to me, wearing a menacing grin.

Him: You know, I could just shoot you right in the head now. It'd be quick and easy. But you had to be such a pain in the ass... You had to keep fighting back... You deserve worse...

He throws the gun into the office and pulls out a large knife.

Him: You deserve a slower, much more painful death. It's not as much suffering as THEY had, but it's enough.

I don't even bother to respond. This is it. This is how it ends. All that work, all the preparation Mangle had done, all for nothing. I was about to die anyway, and at the hands of this fucking psycho. All I can do now is grit my teeth and bare the pain until I die.

He approaches me with the knife, still laughing. I close my eyes and prepare the worst. The laughing stops... and nothing happens. I open my eyes again, only to see him with his head in his hands. He looked like he was in pain.

Him: A... Again?! No... how... WHY?!

He drops the knife at his feet and starts grunt loudly, as if he was in pain. I take the opportunity to get up.

Him: This can't be happening... I thought it worked... I...

He looks up, finally removing his head from his hands, and stares right at me.

Him: Y... You? No... NoNONO YOU- YOU CAN'T BE HERE I... I KI... OH GOD NO!

He backs away while looking at me in horror. After a few seconds, he runs down the hallway, muttering 'no' the whole time. What the fuck? I will admit, I am at a complete loss. I have no idea what is happening, but I'm still alive. I limp down the hallway in pursuit, I need to know what he is doing.

I enter the dining area and catch a glimpse of him in the restrooms hallway. He ran into the room I first woke up in. What the hell is he doing? Still curious, I follow. I enter the room, it's exactly the same as how I left it, except I can see him frantically pacing. Once he spots me, he goes into hysterics again.

Him: YOU CAN'T BE HERE, I GOT RID OF YOU! WHY?!

He takes his eyes off me and focuses behind me. He looks absolutely horrified.

Him: Wait... all of you are here? But... wait. Did they... when I destroyed those... oh no... No NO!

He backs away from me once again. I look behind me to see what he's talking about. There's nothing there. He begins to run back and fourth, frantically looking for something. He then sets his eyes on the slumped over yellow Bonnie costume. He looks back at me, then at it again, then runs at it. He opens it then proceeds to climb inside it.

He stand up, now wearing the Bonnie suit.

Him: HAHA, YEA REMEMBER THIS?! IT'S ME! IT'S ONE OF YOUR WOST NIGHTMARES! WHAT'RE YOU GOING TO DO NOW, HUH? WHAT ARE YOU GO-

Before he can finish his sentence, a click sound emits from the suit. Suddenly, it closes inwards, crushing his entire body. His words are replaced by gargles and grunts, his blood begins to leak from the suit and onto the floor. He collapses to his knees, his body convulses violently.

Me: Yea, I bet that feels familiar, huh?

He slumps over onto the wall, his convulsions cease as well as any sounds. He was dead. To think, it ended where it begun. I guess 'someone' gave him a nightmare of his own. They also saved my life. I never believed in any superstitions, but I think I was just saved by a ghost. I don't know, this whole scenario has destroyed my head.

I leave the room and enter the dining area. In the centre, the animatronic heads were set in a line. They definitely weren't like that before. But that's not what I was worried about. I could see the entrance door was wide open, revealing a dark street. I don't need to question it. I'm finally free.

I limp my way into the outside world, I also note the word 'condemned' sprayed onto the door. I can't believe I actually made it, nor can I believe HOW I made it. Although, it's not really over at all. There's more to this, too much to be comfortable with. I have too many questions that need answered. If I can't even trust my own family, it's time to go off on my own. I don't know where to start, I don't know what to do. But one thing is for sure...

I gotta get my fucking leg fixed.

 **Fin. As in "Finally, that damn shipwreck is over!" But seriously, I hope you enjoyed! Btw, if you read the original fic, your probably waiting for something else to happen. I will confirm, that thing indeed going to happen. Just wait for it.**


	9. Chapter 9

I awaken in complete darkness and full of confusion. I get up off the ground and feel around the room. It's very small, almost like a closet. I take a moment to catch my breath and think. What's happening? Where am I? Who... who am I? I know nothing about myself or the situation I am in. An overwhelming sense of fear fills my body and I try to escape the small area.

After pushing the walls a few times, a door finally opens in response. I walk out of the room, finally being able to see my surroundings. I don't recognise the place at all, but I begin to feel a sharp pain in my head. I feel like I've been hit by a truck. The building isn't lit up at all except for a small amount of daylight leaking in from what looks like an entrance.

The place is an absolute mess. Tables were everywhere, the floor was stained with splotches of blood and there were mascot parts scattered everywhere. There was also a strong foul odour, but I didn't care enough to find out why. It looks like it was supposed to be some sort of restaurant, but what happened to it?

I notice that I'm also wearing some sort of uniform. Did I work here? Maybe I can find someone who can help me out. This location looks abandoned, but there's gotta be another, right? Well, standing in this dump won't answer any questions.

I walk towards the daylight, entering a world I remember almost nothing about, and begin my journey.

 **Now it's time for a weeklong inner debate on whether or not I should make another. Is it worth it? Does it matter? Not gonna lie, got a LOTTA doubt in my mind. We'll see I guess.**


	10. Fantasy & Fun 2 is a thing

**THIS IS NOT STORY RELATED, JUST AN UPDATE!**

 **The sequel has now been published. Yep, I went ahead and did it. It is absolutely nothing like the old sequel back in 2015, not that anybody remembers that one at all. So uh... Go read the thing! Here, I'll even link it for ya:**

 **s/12786833/1/Fantasy-Fun-2-Buried-Within**


End file.
